onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark King Rayleigh
in damage to all enemies and reduces Bind duration by 5 turns | MaxTurns = 23 | MinTurns = 18 | ManualLocation = *Camie and Hachi's Takoyaki Stand *DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~ | CaptainAbilityName = First Mate of the Legendary Pirates | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts chain multiplier by 4x | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = *Only through Evolution | Notes ='Summary' (as of November 2018): Tier rank: 2.5/5 (Below average). Ray is a very old legend, and it shows. Still usable as a true rainbow captain with decent damage output, but his special is no longer particularly good, and significantly reduces his utility as a sub. Super evolve him ASAP to fix this, and you get yourself a still good unit. * Captain ability: Average (3/5). 4x chain multiplier still produces good damage output, but some new legends can match or exceed it, while providing extra features (like matching slots/HP boost). *'Special': Below-average (2.5/5). Forgettable damage, and good but niche bind removal. Many newer RR of even F2P units provide much more utility in their specials. *'Limit Break' NA Detailed review and other notes * Legend are generally awesome, and Ray is no exception. He can lead a rainbow team free of cost, class and color restrictions, and gives a very high damage output (through you need to work on your perfects, never a bad thing to do in this game). * Not recommended against battles with numerous mobs, or anti-perfect shields. * His special is not great, but can be pretty useful in some situations. Max special damage: 26,000, 28,000 with +100 ATK CC. Affected by color, but INT has no weak color, so just doubles to 52,000/54,000 against enemies. * 4 sockets, so have to drop one from the Anti-Despair, Anti-Bind, Auto-Heal, Charge Specials and Matching Orbs. Which, well, there's no good answer. *When Super Evolving, don't forget that his classes change from Fighter/Cerebral to Slasher/Fighter. He also looses the ability to damage enemies with his special, through his special damage output was not significant enough to take down bosses or even stronger mobs. Overall, his SE version is a clear improvement as sub and captain, and the only issue to consider is the fact that he will no longer be useful for Cerebral teams, instead of boosting your Slasher ones. For that reason, keeping a secondary unevolved copies for Cerebrals may be a good idea, however as a sub he is made mostly redundant by the existence of Bartholomew Kuma Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: A Crew Annihilated who reduces bind for 7 turns on cerebral teams. So unless you want a Cerebral chain multiplier team OR need an Cerebral bind reducer that is better than the several 3-turn reducers available for them, Ray's SE form can be considered strictly better, and keeping a pre-SE version of Ray is generally a very low priority concern. (Ok, that was long, but the gist is: you can super evolve him without much worries that you'll regret it). Team building *short version: anyone you like :) Long version: see this section in notes on super-evolved version Farmable socket locations * See notes on super-evolved version Other guides/reviews * See notes on super evolved version Trivia * The second legend, released in July 2015. }} Category:Bind Reduction Category:Power Move Category:Chain Multiplier Category:Voiced Characters Category:Silvers Rayleigh